


Never let go

by tokyo10



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternet Universe sort of, Grimm invasion, Implied White Rose, One Shot, possible ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyo10/pseuds/tokyo10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a mission gone wrong, team RWBY gets split up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never let go

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!!  
> So this is my first RWBY fan fiction and I will warn you I have not watched RWBY since Volume 3 was airing, so it is very possible that characters are a bit OOC. Please tell me if there is anything incorrect and well, review  
> Ciao, Tokyo10 is out.

We were told it was going to be an easy mission. Just go in hunt down and kill a pack of Grimm that was terrorizing a town, evacuate the people and get the heck outta there. It was anything but easy.

When we first landed it was easy the first few Beowolves and Boarbatusk that were spotted, were a piece of cake. But as we got deeper and deeper into the town, things started to get difficult. More grimm started to show up and in vast quantities and organized pacts and the next thing we knew, we were separated from each other. Lost in different parts of the area.

I swung my scythe in a never ending arch, taking one after another down. Cuts and scrapes littered my body from the claws, tusks, teeth and gravel.

Hooking the blade around one Beowolf’s neck, I pulled the trigger, the head flew off and the bullet landed in one’s shoulder. The injured one roared and charged at me, getting down low with my weapon slightly off too the side, I lunged at it and noticed a Nevermore dive bombing on the left until it was too late. The bird came at me from the side, the impact making me fly into the wall of a decimated building.

My head hit the building with a crack. I blinked away the bright lights and blurry vision the best I could but it wasn’t gone completely. I tried standing but my legs gave away as the world span around me. My hand went up to my head and it came away covered thickly in warm, sticky red. My blood. Not good.

A growl came from in front of me and I gaze up and seen a few Grimm looming towards me. The butt of Crescent Roe slammed into the ground as I used it to get back onto my feet.

The war waged on, victory not looking any closer than it did hours before and with every felled Grimm exhaustion pulled at every creaking part of my body. My normally abundant amount of energy was dwindling to close to nothing.  Blood covered my being, most of it Grim but some of it mine. With my tiredness, I got clumsy. A swipe to my back made me cry out in pain and fall to the ground.

Pulling my free hand underneath me I hoisted myself to hands and knees. I could feel the rubble more closely because of the rips in my tights. A Nevermore screeched overhead, I looked up and saw a bunch of the winged Grimm dropping debris. One large chunk of cement just missed my hand and not taking chances, I scurried to my feet, taking off at a run with a bit of renewed energy.

I dodged falling debris left right and center, all the while cutting down any Grimm unfortunate enough to cross my path. There was no Grimm on the ground around me so taking the chance, I wiped the blood out of my eye and tripped, landing me flat on my face. I skidded a bit from the fast pace but didn’t land far.

Rolling onto my back my head flopped sideways and my eyes spotted Crescent Rose  just off to the right, not in arms reach. I faced upwards and watched the Nevermores circling above my head. Chest heaving and lungs burning,  I tried catching my breath.

Eyes slipped closed for a moment when a hiss emitted from the building I was by. Rolling to my stomach with a groan I was once again, on my feet. Making a dash to Crescent Rose but didn’t make it, a King Taijitu was there before I even had a chance. The monochrome two headed snake snapped at me and without my weapon, fighting it became difficult. It was a battle I was quickly loosing. The black head jerked and I was flying into another building but this time a large chunk of brick broke out of the falling apart wall and landed on my lower arm, wrist and hand.

I cried out in pain as tears welled in my eyes. The King Taijitu slithered up and it’s two heads were side by side, red, soulless eyes boring into my being getting ready to strike and kill me but before it could a feminine voice called my name and a bright light blue, almost white, light shone and the duo headed snake hissed in pain the black head fell and the the white one tried to strike someone that I couldn’t see. I blacked out and came too with Weiss calling my name and shaking my right shoulder.

“Weiss?” I asked confused.

The light coloured girl breathed a long sigh of relief and shook her head. “You dolt,”

I gave her a weak smile and she gave her usual scowl back. “Can you stand?”

Nodding in consent, she threw my uninjured arm across her shoulder and heaved me up, we walked slow too Cresent Rose and she picked it up and folded it, hooking it back into it’s holder for me. The two of us hobbled our way to the edge of town facing a large body of water. The evacuation ships were held there.

Weiss cut down any Beowolf or Boarbatusk that came after us and soon after we make it to a small evac ship that resembled a helicopter, but it didn’t have a propeller. The heiress sent me down in one of the sides and hopped up into the front seat and started fiddling with the mass of dials and switches, getting the ship to start.

“Weiss,” I called, she didn’t answer back, to focused on her job.

“Weiss,”

“...”

“Weiss!”

“What Ruby?” She snapped.

“Where are Blake, Yang and Zwei?”

She blinked once and then twice. “Crap, I’m sorry Ruby, I thought I told you.” She apologized hastily. “They already evacuated. I told them I would find you. Yang made me promise to message her when we are safe.”

I nodded. “Thanks Weiss.” I closed my eyes and fell backwards, careful for my arm, taking a long deep breath.

I hate admitting it but this place is done for unless a large party of Hunters and Huntresses come and clean the place out.

A roar of the engine and a pull later, we were up in the air and flying west, getting out of the danger zone. I started to doze minutes after our departure and opened my eyes when the sound of boots on metal started up. Weiss must have set the ship too autopilot for the moment because she was walking to the back of the ship with a First-Aid kit nestled in her arms.

Looking at her now, I realized she had her fair-share of injuries as well but most of them were already cleaned and patched up. It must of happened when she met up with Blake and Yang. Her dress had tears in it and mud making dirty imprints on the usually spotless white. Her rapier was sitting in its sheath on her side and her hair was a little frazzled and her ponytail was falling out but all in all she looked good.

With my good arm, I drug myself too the wall closes too me and leaned on it. The cold metal digging into my back but it kept me awake. Weiss kneeled in front of me and grabbed my broken arm. With gentle and methodical hands she wrapped it in clean white bandages and started cleaning my other wounds.

The only sounds in the open compartment was wind, and the steady roar of the engine and the occasional hiss of pain but it was relaxed and welcomed after that hell.

A pale hand patched up the cut on my cheek and I wanted to tease her and ask for a kiss but I knew she wouldn’t. Her hand lingered and with my uninjured hand I held it and gave her a grin. Finally she smiled back at me and it threw my stomach in leaps of joy.

The moment didn’t last long though. “Let me get your back.” She pulled her hand away and I shuffled around.

An ear piercing whine came from the front compartment and something slammed us from behind. A loud screech made itself known as it rammed us again. Weiss got to her feet and stumbled across the ship and almost to the pilot's seat when another ram came but this time from the side. Weiss was knocked down and she slid down to the opening, nails scratching along the ground trying to find purchase but no luck.

On hands and knees I extended Crescent Rose and  propelled myself forward, grabbing Weisses hand with my free one. The back part of Crescent Rose hooked onto the passenger chair and we jerked to a stop. I cried out as my broken arm was yanked by Weiss falling out of the ship my grip on my scythes handle started to slip and I was halfway over the edge. Weiss was hanging there, her blue eyes looking at the tail of the evac., There was a Nevermore. It’s talons crushing the back wing of the ship and wings flapping, it was mad.

The bird let go and lunged for us again. The bird crashed and my grip on both Cresent Rose and Weiss slipped even more. I bit my lip to stop the tears of pain. Weiss tore her gaze away from the Nevermore and her eyes locked with mine.

“Ruby,” She shouted through the rushing winds, loud beeps from the ship and screeches from the bird. “Let go.”

I shook my head.

“Yes, it’ll be okay. I will.” She paused and looked down. “I will land in the water. Let go.”

“No.” I shouted back. The fall would kill her and if it didn’t then the water would.

“Ruby, yes. You’re injured. Your arm can’t hold me. Not like this.”

“No. It can.” I gasped as my arm started to lose feeling. “Don’t make me let go. Please Weiss, I need you.” Tears made it past my defences and landed on Weisses cheek.

“Ruby let go. Please don’t make me drag you down as well.” She begged.

“I can’t lose you Weiss.” My head hit the metal floor. “I love you.” I shouted through the tears.

“Then let. Me. Go.” I shook my head

Her hand let go of mine but before she could too far I grabbed her wrist.

“You Dolt!”

The Nevermore smashed once again. “Weiss you stupid princess. I will not let you go! I don’t care what you want and if you’re going down then you're taking me with you. You idiot. I will never let you go!”

Our attacker screeched another time but it didn’t ram us. Snapping my head to it's direction I seen that it wasn’t there. No, instead it was falling to the ground. What the?

There was a large evac ship, just in front of us. A few military droids were aiming guns at the Nevermore. I breathed a sigh of relief as the bigger ship slowed and lowered so it was directly underneath us. I let Weiss go and she dropped a few feet down and landed on the top of the ship, a military officer ran up to her and helped her inside as a droid flew up and went to the driver's seat. The little pod slowed down and dropped so we were level with a dock that was attached to the back. With a click we were connected.

The shuttle powered down and the droid stepped towards me, grabbed my upper arm and hauled me to my feet with a surprising gentleness. I was led out of the ship and to a door. As soon as we reached it, the door opened and out rushed a white haired girl. Launching herself into my arms. Her face buried into my shoulder her tears, seeping into my cape. “You dolt.” She cried.

I buried my face in her neck. “I will never let you go.”

 


End file.
